


Courtship Rituals

by Langus



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langus/pseuds/Langus
Summary: Sesshomaru had promised her once that she could explore her heart at her own pace. She never anticipated he would use that time to woo her with his own brand of courtship.This will be a short multi-chapter fic featuring Rin and Sesshomaru on their journey to becoming a couple as they transition from travelling companions to lovers. It takes place in the years after the ending of Inuyasha: The Final Act. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

He had promised her once that whenever she needed him she need only call his name. No matter the distance between them, he would find his way to her and remove any fear, sadness, or pain. But she hesitated to use such a power over him. It seemed wrong somehow, to call him to her like a pet. He was the Lord of the West, boundless and free. So even though she knew he would come to her without delay, she resisted calling for him.

But there were times when she was unable to stop herself. Like the day when she fought with Kaede and ran from the village. She ran through the woods calling his name. In no time at all he appeared in front of her and her feet stopped in their tracks.

“Rin, what is the matter?” he asked. His brow drew into a frown as he surveyed her hunched shoulders and the tears running down her cheeks.

The moment he asked all of her concerns evaporated. What did they matter when he was at her side? She shook her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand, “It’s nothing.”

“Rin…” he challenged, his tone firm. He wouldn’t allow her to squirm out of an explanation so easily.

She exhaled a weighted sigh and her shoulders fell, “I argued with Kaede. I’m sorry if I worried you.” 

He was quiet a moment, then said, “Shall I accompany you to the village?”

He had an odd way of phrasing his suggestions. He never issued orders, never made demands. It was always a question, a choice that was hers to make. She wondered sometimes if he was gauging her, testing whether she was ready to leave Kaede’s village with him for good. But she had a feeling that even if she demanded to leave with him today he would answer in his firm and patient way, “Not yet”.

She fell in step beside him, her fingertips brushing the buttery, soft silk of his long white sleeves. It felt good to be close to him again, to feel the awesome power of his presence next to hers. She never felt safer than when she was by his side, and from the moment she’d chosen to follow him those many years ago she’d never longed to be anywhere else.

It was her destiny, wasn’t it, to follow him to the ends of the earth? Why else would they have met on that auspicious day so deep in the forest? Why else would he have come across her body and brought her soul back from the dead? They had been fated to meet, she and him, and she’d known it since that first day.

He drew to a stop at the edge of the village. Kaede had placed several wards around the borders of the village to ward off demons and while they wouldn’t have stopped him, Sesshomaru respected their intent enough to not cross them unless it was absolutely necessary.

“Do you wish me to accompany you further?” he asked with a curious tilt of his head. She shook her head and exhaled a soft sigh.

“No, I’ll be fine from here.”

He acknowledged her decision with a soft “Hm”.

“Thank you for coming,” she said before stepping away from his side. “Having you here…it makes me feel stronger. Like I can face anything.”

He nodded and a hint of a smile briefly crossed his lips, “Until next time, then.”

Rin’s smile brightened, “Will you return soon to visit me?”

“If that is what you wish,” he answered, and she gave a jubilant victory dance before running off in the direction of Kaede’s hut.

“Good-Bye, Lord Sesshomaru! See you soon!” she called to him with an excited wave of her hand.

He waited until she was at Kaede’s door before leaving. By the time she turned to catch one last glimpse of him, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

His visits were not infrequent, but they were unpredictable. Sometimes it would be mere weeks between meetings and other times it would be months. She was sorely tempted sometimes to call for him just so she might see his face, but she held off. He was busy trying to build his kingdom, busy being the Lord of the Western Lands. What business did she have to pull him away from such important work for frivolous things?

But there were days when her heart longed for him something fierce, particularly in winter when the hours felt short and the nights far too long. She would sit outside sometimes in one of the trees lining the village and stare up at the clear night sky in the hopes of catching sight of him.

It was in the winter of her fourteenth year when she called him to her for the second time.

She’d been delivering herbs for Kaede to the residents of a nearby village. A kind offer from one of the villagers to provide her with a hot meal led her to leave later than expected and she was caught in a sudden snowstorm. Not wanting to worry Kaede and the others by staying out all night, she pressed onwards and hoped she would arrive safely back at Kaede’s hut.

But the storm worsened, and the harsh winds whipped across the rice fields without mercy to burn her skin with the cold and blind her in a sea of white. Before she knew it she was lost, completely unaware of where she was or how much further she had left to go. It felt as if she’d been walking for hours without any progress. Surely the village wasn’t so far. Surely there was some landmark or sign she’d simply missed along the way?

But as the night grew darker and the wind howled ever stronger, she found her feet would not carry her any further. Her hands were far colder than she’d ever felt them before, even tucked under her yukata as they were. She folded her limbs into a ball atop the snow, hoping to keep warm beneath the blanket of white. She’d never felt exhaustion like this. It made her eyes heavy and her limbs numb. She felt as though she were swimming in a warm hot spring, floating in blissful peace. It was calm, quiet, and she was tempted to slip into it as one would their bed after a long, hard day.

But there was a part of her brain that would not rest, a part of her that knew this was wrong. How could she go to that warm, calm place without seeing his face one last time? In a moment of utter selfishness she called for him, her voice faint against the harsh wail of the wind. She called his name as loud as she could, and when the wind stole her voice she called him with her heart.

He had said so once, hadn’t he, that their hearts were as one? He would hear her call for him, she was certain of it. So she gathered her energy and called for him with every fibre of her being, asking him to come to her one last time.

She wasn’t certain how long she waited, how many minutes or hours had passed, but she opened her eyes to find he was carrying her in his arms.

“I knew you would come,” she said softly before resting her head against the soft fur that covered his shoulder.

When her eyes opened next she was somewhere warm and dry, her body heavy with exhaustion. She turned her head towards the warm glow of the fire and found him seated next to her, his eyes studying the dying flames. He looked over briefly and his hand offered a gentle caress atop her head.

“Rin,” he said softly, “go to sleep.”

And so she did, happy and content to have him at her side once more.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time she called for him she stood next to the Bone Eater’s Well with a small bag clutched between her hands. She wore the new yukata he had gifted her for her birthday and had pinned her hair up in a way that Kaede said made her look mature for her age. She liked that, being told she looked and acted mature. It made her wonder if Sesshomaru saw her that way, too. Or would he forever see her as the ruddy-faced, precocious child she’d been when they first met?

She’d grown a lot since that time. In the five years she had lived in Kaede’s village she had learned how to be among humans again. She spent the last year watching friends and neighbours get married and settle down, some even welcoming children into their lives. She wanted that future for herself but when she closed her eyes and pictured the man she wanted to share her life with, there was only ever one pair of golden-hued eyes looking back at her.

But would he ever consider settling down with a human? Had the thought ever once crossed his mind? The very notion he might reject her left her stomach twisted in anxious knots. Standing impatiently at the well she peered into its dark depths. Kagome and Inuyasha’s love had crossed ages, with time as no barrier. They had survived being separated for years and now lived happily together as husband and wife (most of the time). Could she not have that too? Was her love for Sesshomaru enough to transcend all earthly obstacles and barriers?

“Rin.”

She turned at the sound of his voice and felt her nerves fade. He’d arrived silently, just as he always did, and the sight of him was a welcome one.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” she replied brightly. “You came!”

She wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him, but if she was going to prove she was old enough to leave the village she would need to restrain herself. Her fingers gripped the bag tighter as her nerves suddenly overwhelmed her again.

“Are you well?” he asked and she nodded but found her eyes were unable to meet his. She swallowed hard and wondered why her mouth suddenly felt dry. She had never been nervous around him before, and couldn’t understand why her knees now trembled under the intensity of his gaze. 

“I…” she began and her voice broke. She was certain he could hear her heart racing, which only made it beat faster. After taking a moment to gather her courage she squared her shoulders and gently cleared her throat before trying again.

“I’ve decided I’m ready to leave the village with you.”

He uttered an amused sounding “Hm” in the back of his throat and took a step towards her. His fingers gently plucked the comb holding her hair in place and it fell loose around her shoulders in a curtain of black silk. Sesshomaru’s long, elegant fingers combed indulgently through the dark strands, sending delicious tingles shivering down her spine.

“You are not ready,” he replied with a hint of disappointment underlying his tone and his claws reluctantly fell away. “Some day you will be, and when that day arrives I will do as you have asked.”

She frowned, her brow furrowing in confusion. “I’m ready now,” she insisted, frustrated over being told to wait.

“You do not yet know the true feelings of your heart,” he cautioned her. “There is plenty of time yet for us to journey together. When you are ready, it will be so.”

“How much longer must I wait? I’m already older than Kagome was when she and Inuyasha married.”

Sesshomaru’s brows rose in an uncharacteristic look of surprise, “Marriage?”

Rin felt her cheeks grow hot and turned her face away. “Nevermind. Forget it,” she muttered, feeling embarrassed for having suggested it.

“Is that what you wish?" he pressed. "To be married?”

She hesitated to say a word. If he rejected the idea of being tied to her, if he rejected her humanity, would she ever be able to recover? Would she be strong enough to carry on with her dream for the future so thoroughly shattered? Realizing she would rather know the truth than live a lie, she lifted her eyes to his.

“Yes.”

He made another amused sound in the back of his throat. The breath escaped her lips in a shaky exhale as the pad of his thumb brushed lightly across her bottom lip. His gaze shifted between her eyes and her lips as though he were considering his next move carefully.

Never in all her life had she been kissed. Would he be her first? She froze, suddenly gripped with panic at the thought she would disappoint him somehow with her inexperienced touch. His brow furrowed in a brief flash of concern and his hand fell away. Her lips tingled with the loss of his touch and she felt her cheeks grow hot again. Had he…? Did they nearly just…?

“When you are ready,” he said softly. “But not yet.”

“And what should I do until then?”

He smiled, an uncommon expression on his features, and seemed to shrug, “I am certain you will think of something.”

“Are you leaving?” she asked, sensing he was readying to depart. 

“For now. May I keep this?” He held out his hand to reveal her hair comb sitting in his palm. It looked so small and dainty, fragile enough that he could crush it with his fist if he chose to. She nodded and he tucked it into his kimono for safe keeping.

“I will return,” he vowed, though he seemed reluctant to leave. It was unlike him to be undecided about anything. Rin felt emboldened by the knowledge he wasn’t inclined to part with her just yet. He’d missed her too, it seemed.

Her head gave a playful tilt, “Soon?”

The expression in his amber eyes when they met hers was warm and inviting.

“Soon,” he agreed with a nod.

“I’ll wait until then,” she promised, and then hastily added, “But please hurry back!”

He made a soft sound that could have been a chuckle of amusement and then transformed into a small, white orb. The orb hovered a moment and then was gone, escaping high above the trees and far off towards the mountains in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin waited expectantly for him to return but as the days crept by and faded into weeks, she began to have doubts. She knew time worked differently for demons than humans, but when he’d said “Soon” she’d imagined it would be a matter of days before he returned for her. It had been nearly a month and yet there was no sign of him.

Rin waved at Kagome as she and Kaede rounded the last bend that would lead them into the village. She had joined the aged miko on an errand in a neighbouring town, the delivery of beautiful baby boy! The birthing had lasted longer than they’d expected though and were returning later than planned.

Kagome put her hand to her mouth and called out to her, “Rin! Sesshomaru left a gift for you!”

Her heart leaped into her throat and she turned to the old miko, her body already thrumming with excitement.

“Do you mind if I run ahead, Lady Kaede?”

The old woman waved her gnarled hand back and forth, “Go if ye must. My legs cannot move any faster than this.”

Rin tore down the short road to the village, her sandals slapping loudly against the hard-packed dirt. By the time she reached Kaede’s hut she was struggling to catch her breath. She took a moment to gather herself before entering but was soon disappointed. Sesshomaru was not inside. Crestfallen, she let the bamboo mat covering the door fall into place behind her and studied the small parcel that had been left next to the hearth.

Sesshomaru often brought gifts for her, sometimes a new kimono, other times a small bag of sweets or candied fruits, but this parcel was different. It was a small box-shaped item wrapped in a deep blue cloth and with it was a letter. Sesshomaru had never written her a letter before. Rin knelt next to the gift, momentarily forgetting it in favour of the welcome surprise of a letter from him.

She was eager to read it before Kaede or the others could interrupt her. The letter was made of several panels of wood that had been finely sanded and stitched together. She held it towards the firelight to see her name illuminated in fine blank ink on the outermost panel. Her fingers traced over the characters and a smile lingered on her lips. He had beautiful handwriting.

Opening the letter’s first panel with bated breath she read the first line and her brow furrowed in confusion. It wasn’t what she’d expected. Unfolding the letter further she reviewed the other panels, piecing them together one at a time. Each was written in his elegant script, the characters carefully selected. It was a poem!

With her heart in her throat her eyes devoured the text a second time, absorbing the words and the meaning behind them.

_Even the ancient cedar would bow before her: possessed of a beauty only the moon could reach._

A soft gasp escaped her lips and she lowered the letter into her lap. Had Sesshomaru written this for her? Her cheeks flushed hot as her eyes scanned the words that seemed to have been written for someone else. Was this how Sesshomaru felt about her? It seemed impossible and yet…

Closing the poem carefully, she tucked it into her robe to keep it from prying eyes. She picked up the small parcel next, curious as to what else he could have possibly gifted her. Her fingers were shaking as she undid the knot holding the cloth together. Inside was a small wooden box with an image of a crescent moon carved into the lid. She smiled wistfully at the familiar shape and slowly opened the box.

Inside was another surprise, a single peach blossom sitting atop a bed of petals. With a curious tilt of her head, she lifted the delicate flower from the box and brought it to her nose. It smelled faintly sweet and she took great care returning it to the box. It was an unusual gift, perhaps the most unusual Sesshomaru had ever given her. She carefully closed the lid just as Kaede entered the hut with a tired groan.

“Rin, please gather water so I can make some tea.”

Relieved to have an excuse to be alone with her thoughts, Rin jumped to her feet. “Of course, Lady Kaede! I’ll return soon with some water!”

She headed out the door and grabbed the water buckets, using the yoke as a makeshift walking stick. It was a short trip to the river, made even shorter by the thoughts coursing through her mind. She was still processing that Sesshomaru had written her a love poem – her very first! And not just any poem, but a beautiful one. Her heart skipped just thinking about it. But what left her puzzled was the gift he’d left behind. Was there some meaning to the peach blossom? It was a beautiful flower, but it seemed an impressive amount of effort to put into presenting such a simple gift.

“Did you find Sesshomaru’s gift?”

Rin’s head shot up and she saw Kagome waving at her from the riverside. She hurried to join her and set the buckets down.

“I did, thank you!”

“What was it this time? A new kimono?”

“Do you know the meaning of peach blossoms?”

“Peach blossoms?” Kagome’s head gave a curious tilt and from her tone it was apparent she would not be much help in deciphering the meaning behind Sesshomaru’s gift. With a shake of her head, Rin waved off the question.

“It’s silly, nevermind…”

“They’re a symbol of love.”

Rin’s head turned at the sound of Inuyasha’s gruff voice. He sauntered over and squatted between them, giving them both a curious look.

“Did someone send you peach blossoms?” he asked with a quirked brow.

Rin nodded and Kagome uttered an excited gasp.

“Was it Sesshomaru?” she gushed and folded her hands together as if in prayer.

Rin hesitated under their probing gazes but nodded her head a second time.

Kagome’s squeal of delight was ear-piercing and sent Inuyasha’s shoulders rising towards his ears.

“Would ya cut it out!” he grumbled and released the tension that had settled between his shoulder blades with a full body shake.

“So,” he said more calmly, “Sesshomaru gave you peach blossoms, did he? Huh…”

“Is that bad?” she asked tentatively. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know the answer. 

Inuyasha shrugged, “No…it’s just…a very old custom. When I was a kid poetry and symbolic gifts were popular with the nobility. I didn’t think Sesshomaru had paid much attention to those things.”

“Well I think it’s sweet,” Kagome interjected, a grin positively beaming on her face. “I think it’s romantic Sesshomaru left you such a thoughtful gift.”

Rin smiled, feeling her earlier worries ease, “I think so too.”

“How come you never do things like that for me?” Kagome demanded, suddenly turning on Inuyasha. He started, clearly taken aback, but quickly hid it behind feigned aloofness.

“Because it’s a stupid waste of time.”

Kagome’s brow twitched and if he’d paid close enough attention to notice, Inuyasha would have quickly backed down. Instead he shrugged and continued on, blissfully unaware of the danger he was heading into.

“We’re already married,” he snorted. “Besides, what good is some stupid flower when you-“

“SIT!”

Rin’s eyes went wide at the sudden and violent way Inuyasha’s face abruptly met the dirt. He expelled a self-pitying groan and Rin bit back a laugh. He really did bring it on himself sometimes.

“Just ignore Inuyasha,” Kagome urged. “I think it’s wonderful Sesshomaru has decided to court you. If I sense him around the village I’ll let you know straight away.”

“Thank you!” Rin jumped to her feet and grabbed hold of the water buckets. After dipping each in the river until it was full, she hooked them to the yoke and slid it across her shoulders.

“I best be going before Kaede gets upset. See you later!”

Kagome offered a parting wave and Inuyasha a pitiful groan. She ran back in the direction of the old miko’s hut, careful not to spill any of the water. Sesshomaru was courting her? While she wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, her instincts told her it was something good. Still smiling from ear to ear she ran into Kaede’s hut with the water in tow.

“Good gracious, I thought I would be in my grave before you returned with that water,” Kaede chided.

“Sorry, Lady Kaede. I met Kagome and Inuyasha at the river and we lost track of time talking. I’ll try and be quicker next time.”

“Nevermind about that…”

The old miko waved her hand and shuffled towards the newly filled pot of water sitting atop the hearth. She added a handful of tea leaves to the pot and gently replaced the lid.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru’s second gift appeared one month later, on the night of the full moon. She had joined Kaede on a trip to the market and returned to find another small parcel and letter placed outside the door to the hut she shared with the aged miko.

While she was disappointed to have missed him again, she could scarcely wait until they were inside to read his latest poem. She knelt next to the fire and opened the first panel with bated breath. This poem had a different tone than the first. It was sadder, its loneliness reaching up through the characters to wrap around her heart and squeeze it tight.

_Her absence fills my heart with longing; there is no place where my weary head may rest and not be troubled._

Uncertain how to feel, she turned to the gift he’d left neatly wrapped in a square of crimson silk. It was another small wooden box, its lid carved with a beautifully detailed impression of the full harvest moon. Sliding the lid open she found a single magnolia flower inside, its delicate petals showing no signs of withering. Too scared to touch it, she lifted the box to her nose instead and breathed deeply. Magnolias had the most beautiful scent, a heady perfume that lingered long after she pulled the box away.

“A magnolia…” Kaede observed with a sage nod of her head.

Rin turned towards her with a questioning look, “Does it have some special meaning?”

“Oh yes,” the old miko answered with a smile. “Though I have not seen one sent in a very long time. It represents a beautiful woman, delicate, unblemished, and pure.”

Rin was thankful for the dim light of the fire that hid the worst of the blush overtaking her cheeks. Wearing a shy smile she closed the lid of the box and tucked it into the small woven basket near her bed. Inside was where she kept the things that meant the most to her: the first kimono Sesshomaru had given her, too small to be worn now but folded neatly and laid in the bottom, the poems Sesshomaru had written for her, resting atop the orange checkered silk of her kimono, and now the two boxes as well. With each gift she felt as if she understood another piece of his heart, a heart that was so unused to sharing its truth he’d chosen to express it through poetry and symbolic gifts instead.

Rin closed the lid of the box with a soft sigh and hoped it wouldn’t be long before they would meet again.


	6. Chapter 6

As with the others, Sesshomaru waited until the arrival of the full moon to deliver his next gift. He arrived sometime in the night and left a carefully wrapped parcel of yellow silk and a poem next to the futon where she slept. It was difficult to feel the same enthusiasm as before when she awoke to find she had missed him again. Though his gifts were always welcome, they were small consolation when her heart ached for him as deeply as it did. How long did he intend to wait before meeting her again? And why deliver his gifts in secret?

It pained her to know that he had been so close but hadn’t seen fit to wake her, even for a moment, so that she might see him. While Kaede headed to the river to wash up before breakfast, Rin slowly sat up and took her time looking over Sesshomaru’s latest offering. Her fingers traced over the elegant script of her name and she braced herself for the poem that would be within.

She opened the panels one at a time and found she could scarcely take a breath until she had read the poem in full.

_The path I walked was lonely, now it leads my feet to her. Like the noble crane I patiently await her call._

Her eyes skimmed the text a second time and then a third. She hadn’t thought it possible, but this poem was even sadder than the last. The ache of his loneliness was palpable. Was this truly how he felt when they were apart? Though it soothed her heart to know that she was not the only one of them who longed for the other, his words only made his absence all the more frustrating. If he missed her so, why did he not come for her?

Her eyes settled on the last phrase of the poem, lingering over the neatly scrawled characters. Hadn’t he said to her once before, that if she ever needed him she should call him with her heart and he would be there in an instant? She considered that a long moment, but tempted as she was she didn’t call for him. After so many months apart she wanted to look her best upon meeting him again and with hair askew and face still unwashed she was not at her best.

Gently setting the poem down she picked up the small parcel of yellow silk. Inside the carefully tied cloth was a fresh, perfectly ripe apricot. She brought it to her lips, breathing in the faint notes of citrus that clung to the skin. His hands had touched this fruit only hours ago. She pressed the soft flesh against her lips as if delivering a kiss against his cheek. Not wanting to waste it, she committed to eating it instead of placing it inside her basket of precious things.

Kaede returned from her morning wash just as she was stoking the fire in the hearth.

“Ah, Rin. Are you ready for breakfast?”

She nodded her head and helped the old miko wash the rice and prepare it for their morning meal. She was quiet as they ate, her mind filled with questions and doubts. Kaede took note of her unusual silence over breakfast and asked about the gift Sesshomaru had left for her. Not much escaped the old miko’s notice.

“Lady Kaede, what does it mean to be ‘courted’?”

Kaede didn’t seem surprised by the question, merely nodded her head as if she’d been expecting it for some time.

“It means someone wishes to form a romantic attachment to ye. Many couples will go courting before marriage. It gives both partners a chance to explore their feelings before making any important decisions.”

“Oh, I see…” she replied. Her bowl of rice sat forgotten between her hands, all thoughts of hunger gone.

Kaede’s gaze was piercing, watching carefully while she came to terms with the realization that Sesshomaru was courting her. Did that also mean Sesshomaru intended to marry her? Her heart excitedly skipped a beat at the thought. She knew Kaede would disapprove though. As a miko she could never truly support a human and a demon being together, but whatever reservations Kaede had about her relationship with Sesshomaru she kept them to herself.

Eager to remove herself from under the weight of Kaede’s probing gaze she asked, “Have _you_ ever been courted, Lady Kaede?”

“Goodness child, such impertinent questions!” the old miko scoffed and slowly rose to her feet. She shuffled about, setting to work on her daily chores and effectively put an end to any further questions on ‘courting’ Rin might have had.

Some hours later, when she was alone, Rin retrieved the apricot Sesshomaru had gifted her. She ate it slowly, cutting it up one slice at a time. It was juicy and sweet, by far the most delicious fruit she’d ever eaten.


	7. Chapter 7

The days until the next full moon seemed to stretch on forever, each hour feeling longer than the last. She used the time to explore her heart until she was certain she was ready for whatever came next. Kaede had told her she was old enough to choose for herself now, and she knew it as well. The village would always be a special place for her, somewhere she could return whenever she wished it, but Sesshomaru was her home. In her heart there had never been any other.

So when the night of the next full moon arrived, she dressed in the nicest kimono Sesshomaru had given her. Remembering how he’d plucked the comb out of her hair when they’d last met she left her hair long and loose, making sure to brush it until it shone. When she was ready, she stood beneath the ancient Goshinboku and called to him with her heart. He arrived not long after, appearing silently before her, and she breathed his name with a sigh of relief. All of the endless days and tiresome hours she’d longed to see him had brought her to this very moment.

Illuminated by the moonlight he looked even more beautiful than she remembered. He spoke her name and the sound of it sent warmth surging through her chest. It felt so good to hear his voice again, like being wrapped in a warm hug. His eyes resembled liquid honey in the moonlight and they fixed on her, pinning her in place until she lost her nerve and looked away. It was then that she noticed the small parcel waiting at her feet with one final poem laid across it. She knelt to retrieve them and fixed him with a questioning look.

“Should I open them?”

He nodded and her heart leapt inside her chest. She could feel his eyes on her as she opened the panels and read his final poem one passage at a time.

_Like the bitter north wind, burning tender flesh, my spirit is aflame awaiting her touch._

A soft gasp crossed her lips at the intensity of the words and she found she scarcely had the courage to lift her eyes to meet his. She focused instead on unwrapping the small parcel of white silk, finding inside a pair of fresh, ripe peaches. She brought one to her nose and breathed it in deep, smiling as she indulgently brushed its soft skin against her lips. When her eyes lifted to meet his she found he was watching her intently, his body seeming to vibrate with anticipation.

“These words…” she said with a lingering glance at the poem held tight in her hand. “Is this truly how you feel?”

Though he did not answer, the look in his eyes confessed more than words ever could. Passion and longing, desire and love, it was all there if she only had the courage to look. But despite what his eyes told her his feet stood their ground. He was waiting for her, she realized, just as the poem said.

Emboldened and eager to reunite after so many months apart, Rin set aside his latest gifts and crossed the short distance between them. She reached for his hand, taking it between hers, and lifted it to her cheek. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt the warmth of his palm against her skin. His thumb caressed her temple and the tender way his fingers skimmed the shell of her ear when he tucked a stray lock of hair behind it sent a shiver rushing down her spine. Her eyes were slow to open, but when they did she was pleased to find him looking down at her with an expression that was far more tender than any she’d seen him wear before.

“I loved each of your poems,” she confessed in a small voice, not wanting to break whatever spell had been cast over them. “I will treasure them always.”

Sesshomaru uttered a quiet “Hm” but seemed far more interested in the way the breath caught in her throat when his claws slid through the dark strands of hair that draped over her shoulder. He offered a fleeting graze in one place, a gentle caress in the next. It was as though after so many months apart he couldn’t resist touching her.

A shy smile crossed her lips as her mind considered what it would be like to kiss him. It seemed the perfect moment and she _wanted_ to, more than she’d wanted anything in a long time. But the anticipation felt like a ball in her throat, slowly growing in size with each moment that passed. It became so heavy she could scarcely breathe when the pad of his thumb brushed suggestively across her parted lips. Her heart was pounding so loudly the blood was rushing in her ears, drowning out everything else except the sound of his voice.

“Rin.”

At the sound of her name her eyes snapped up to his, and she found Sesshomaru fixing her with a patient look.

“Breathe.”

At his command she exhaled the breath she’d been holding. She hadn’t realized she’d held it so long and felt a bit dizzy as air rushed back into her lungs. Sesshomaru took hold of her arms and gently guided her to the ground where she could better catch her breath. He knelt on one knee next to her and watched attentively while she took one slow, even breath after another. In a few moments’ time her racing heart had returned to its normal rhythm and she felt the heat of embarrassment prickle at the skin of her chest.

“You’re all right now.”

She nodded and averted her eyes from his. This wasn’t how she’d imagined this meeting would go. She’d dreamt of rushing into his arms and being swept away to some unknown destination. She’d dreamt of kissing him too, something more salacious than a chaste peck on the cheek. But her body apparently had other ideas in mind.

Whenever he drew close her heart went into overdrive, racing like a galloping horse until she could scarcely breathe. Even now, it was all she could do to focus on taking one breath after another. His brow furrowed with concern as he watched her, and she recalled the last time they had met like this. He’d worn that same troubled expression before telling her she was not yet ready. She had waited months for another chance and was determined not to let it slip through her fingers again.

She lifted her hand to his face, her fingertips boldly travelling the length of the twin magenta stripes that cut across his cheek. A low, rumbling sound emanated from somewhere deep inside his chest and the breath left her lungs in a shaky exhale. He’d never made _that_ sound before. His eyes drifted closed and he leaned into her touch, savouring the feeling of her hands on him after so many months apart.

“Why did you stay away for so long?” she wondered, her voice barely above a whisper.

His hand lifted to collect hers from his cheek and he seemed to sigh without making a sound, “You needed time.”

“Or maybe it was _you_ who needed time…” she countered, and he acquiesced with a tilt of his head.

He was quiet a moment, his eyes lingering on the full moon as he considered his next words carefully. Her hand lingered in his and she was thankful for its warmth. The night air was cool, touched with the first bite of autumn, but with his hand around hers her fingers remained warm.

“Rin, answer honestly. Why do you wish to stay by my side?”

He had never asked this of her before. Maybe it hadn’t mattered then, but from the searching expression in his eyes when they lowered to meet hers it certainly did now. Her mind recalled the beautiful poetry he had written for her, and somehow the words she found to answer him felt woefully inadequate.

How could she possibly encompass all that she felt for the demon kneeling before her? What words could even come close to describing what his presence in her life had meant? He had pulled her from death and despair and gifted her something that could never be repaid. He’d restored her life in every sense of the word and offered her a destiny she could only have dreamed of before meeting him. 

Her chest felt tight and she clutched at the silk of her kimono, holding it together overtop of her heart. She found her courage long enough to answer him, her confession emerging soft but firm, “Because I love you.”

The words were harder to say than she’d imagined they would be. She loved him more than any other but had never dared say so aloud out of fear of what his answer might be. She’d never felt so vulnerable in his presence, never so wholly at his mercy. But the words were out of her mouth now and couldn’t be taken back. In truth she was relieved to no longer have such a secret weighing on her heart.

Sesshomaru’s eyes went wide at her confession and a faint smile crossed his lips. “To think such things could be possible,” he mused with a note of awe.

It was in that moment that Rin decided to make her boldest move yet. Before she could overthink it, before her fear of the unknown could paralyze her yet again, she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss against his lips. She heard his soft intake of breath and thought he might pull away, offer some form of censure, but his hand gently cupped her head instead, tilting it ever so slightly to adjust the angle of their kiss.

She had long wondered what it would be like to touch him so, to feel his arms around her as they were now, but the reality far surpassed anything her imagination had conjured. With the pressure of his mouth against hers her body stirred to life. She uttered an impatient whine, demanding more – whatever he was willing to give. Her fingers gripped the collar of his kimono and tugged gently on the soft silk to pull him closer, but he retreated instead. His forehead rested against hers and their breaths briefly mingled in the cool night air before he pulled away.

“Should I not have done that?” she asked, her voice small and uncertain.

He exhaled a quiet sigh as he studied her in the cool glow of the full autumn moon. 

“Do you still wish to marry?” he asked, posing a question of his own.

His eyes watched her reaction carefully, searching for any sign of hesitation. Her head gave a subtle nod and she gently cleared her throat before answering, “Of course.”

He abruptly rose to his feet and her world stopped. Had she driven him off by daring to be so bold? Maybe he was upset with her for kissing him after all... Her worries allayed if only a little when he held his hand out to her. She took it, feeling weightless as he pulled her to her feet.

He released her hand and she could sense he was preparing to leave. She floundered, desperately seeking out the right words she could say to make him stay. But then he surprised her by setting his hand atop her shoulder, the heavy warmth of its weight soothing. 

“Return here tomorrow night when the moon is high,” he instructed. “I will return then.”

She gaped up at him, uncertain how to feel. She had hoped to have some resolution tonight, but it seemed he had other ideas in mind. He leaned forward and offered a tender kiss atop her head and then his hand slid down her arm, squeezing once just above her elbow before reluctantly falling away. He turned to leave without any further explanation, having apparently decided none was required.

Rin could only watch his slow retreat, dumbstruck at what had just happened. It was long after his form had disappeared into the shadows of the forest that her breaths returned to normal and she became aware of herself once again.

The cool night air licked at her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Stooping to retrieve Sesshomaru’s latest offerings, she held them close to her chest and ran for the village. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter is being posted a bit late but it's somewhat longer than the others so I hope that makes up for the delay!

Rin adjusted the small satchel she wore over her shoulder and hurried towards the forest of the Tree of Ages. The bag wasn’t heavy as it only contained a few essentials, but she wanted to be prepared just in case he had no intention of returning her home by morning.

The glow of the moonlight disappeared behind the thick canopy of leaves overhead as she entered the forest. The path ahead was dark, but she knew the way and pressed onward. After all, she’d walked the route countless times before to visit the ancient tree.

The moon was nearly at its peak when she entered the clearing where the Goshinboku stood. He was waiting for her beneath the aged tree, seated atop the soft grass with one leg outstretched and the other bent at the knee. His arm rested casually across his leg, his hand never far from the handle of his swords even while at rest. Though his eyes were fixed on the moon overhead, at the sound of her footsteps they lowered and he turned his attention on her.

Rin felt her stomach flutter with anticipation and picked up her pace, jogging up the path to the tree. She arrived in front of him only slightly out of breath and wearing a smile that spread from ear to ear.

“Lord Sesshomaru! I hope you haven’t been waiting long…”

His eyes were warm when they met hers and she felt her earlier nerves subside. He rose to his feet and held his hand out to take her satchel from her.

“Rin, I hope you are well?”

She nodded and slid the bag from her shoulder, holding it out to him with a questioning look.

“Let’s be off,” he said without further explanation.

Off? But where were they headed to? The question hung on her lips begging to be asked, but he was already moving away from her, his feet rising from the earth as he prepared to take flight. Grabbing hold of mokomoko with both hands, she held tight as he lifted off into the air. She had never been overly fond of heights so turned her face away from the ground rushing beneath them to watch the stars above. 

The view was spectacular, the constellations seeming impossibly bright from so high up off the ground. She distracted herself by trying to remember the different names of each constellation overhead, but she’d only made it through a few before they were descending again.

Sesshomaru’s feet touched down softly and she reluctantly released his mokomoko once her own were safely under her. He had brought her to a remote location, some place she had never seen before. Ahead of them loomed an impressive samurai home surrounded by high walls, and in the distance she could just make out the gentle roar of a waterfall.

“What is this place?” she asked as her eyes took in the imposing sight.

He didn’t answer but moved to the gate and pushed it open. The doors gave way without resistance and opened inward to reveal a courtyard lit by torches.

“Follow me,” he said with a glance over his shoulder and Rin did as he asked.

He led her along a short path to the main building and up a set of stairs to the door. The estate was quiet around them, absent a whisper of noise but for the scrape of their shoes against the stone slabs of the path. Had the estate been abandoned? The buildings seemed well cared for, so if it was abandoned it hadn’t been that way for very long. She wondered how Sesshomaru had found such a spot, and why he’d thought to bring her here of all places. 

Arriving at the top of the stairs, he slid open the door to the main building and stood aside so she could enter. The entryway was brightly lit with oil lamps and warm enough to be a welcome relief from the cool mountain air outside. She sighed softly and slipped out of her shoes, changing into the fresh pair of sandals that had been set out for her. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked as he led her further inside. He walked ahead of her, navigating the maze of interior hallways with ease. Rin had to wonder if he’d been there before to know the layout so well. He turned his head to glance back at her when she didn’t respond and she caught herself, coming back into the moment with an embarrassed laugh.

“No, thank you. I’m fine.”

He led her down another hallway and then slid open the door at the end. Inside the dimly lit room was a single round tub, already filled with steaming, sweet-smelling water. He looked at her questioningly, silently asking whether she wished to relax with a warm bath. While her initial reaction was to say “No” and to explore the rest of the estate with him, a lingering glance at the steaming waters had her changing her mind. She wanted everything tonight to be perfect, but her stomach was already a flurry of anxious knots. Maybe a bit of relaxation would do her good…

She turned to him with a warm smile and thanked him for being so thoughtful. He returned her satchel to her and she held it against her chest.

“I will be in the next room when you are ready,” he informed her, then retreated through the twin fusuma doors separating the bath from the main room and closed them behind him.

Rin stared at the doors a long moment, listening to the sound of his footsteps retreat across the floor. Her satchel she set down on the small table next to the bath and slowly undressed. He had done all of this for her – found a quiet place they could be alone, had a meal prepared and a hot bath as well. She hadn’t known what to expect on her walk from the village but this night had already exceeded any expectation she might have had. She would have been content simply to spend time alone with him, but perhaps he had something more in mind…

Kaede had sat her down after she last returned to the village to discuss certain things with her. She’d eyed the fresh peaches Sesshomaru had gifted her while explaining about expectations, and that she was under no obligation to go along with them if she didn’t want to. Kagome had spoken with her too, warning her about certain things that might happen if she and Sesshomaru were to spend the night alone together. It all sounded very tedious the way they spoke about it, and not at all like something she might enjoy.

With a thoughtful look Rin cupped the bath water in her hand and poured it over her shoulders. Though she had never given it much thought before, once they kissed it seemed her mind was able to focus on little else. She was drawn to him in a way she’d never felt drawn to any other. He’d said once that their hearts were connected and she knew it to be true. But she hadn’t been able to read him tonight, not since arriving at this place, and it left her feeling unsettled.

What exactly did he have planned? From what Kagome and Kaede had told her, she would need to wait for him to make the first move. But patience had never been her strong suit, especially when it came to him…

With her fingers starting to prune, Rin realized she’d kept Sesshomaru waiting long enough. She hurried to finish her bath and donned the freshly pressed yukata that had been lain out for her. She studied her reflection in the small mirror hanging on the wall and released the pins that had been keeping her hair up out of the bath water. Her hair fell around her face in loose waves and she nodded at her reflection in the mirror, satisfied with what she saw. A glimmer of excitement lit her eyes and she had to stop herself from skipping excitedly into the next room in search of him.

She slid open the fusuma doors and found the room on the other side was lit by an oil lamp in each corner. The flames flickered, casting long shadows along the walls and floor. She noticed the door to the inner courtyard had been left standing open, allowing a light breeze inside. Sesshomaru sat just beyond the open doors atop the engawa, with one knee tucked up into his chest. He had an arm draped casually across it and his eyes fixed on the full moon overhead. It was then that Rin noticed he’d removed his armour while she’d bathed. All that remained atop his kimono was the soft fur ruff that wrapped around his shoulder and back.

He turned his head as she approached and listened to the sound of her light footsteps atop the aged, yellow tatami.

“Are you hungry?” he asked again. Normally she would be famished after a bath, but not tonight. She was too high strung with anticipation to even think about eating. She shook her head and set her satchel on the floor next to the still-warm hearth. After a moment’s consideration she reached into the bag and retrieved her hairbrush.

She brought it with her and quietly knelt next to him atop a small cushion he’d placed by his side. She joined him in staring up at the moon overhead. It was full and bright and reflected off the still waters of the pond at the centre of the inner courtyard garden.

“This place is beautiful,” she breathed, and with a shy glance sent his way added, “Thank you for bringing me here.”

When he did not reply she lowered her eyes to the elegant brush held between her hands. She’d received it as a gift from him on her last birthday. It was made of a metal so clear she could see her reflection in it when it was freshly polished. The bristles were soft, made of rare white pig fur. Each time she brushed her hair with it she felt luxurious, like some elegant lady seated in a palace somewhere being tended to by many servants.

“I was wondering…if I might ask a favour?” she said hesitantly.

His head turned partially towards her – she had his attention. She spun the brush between her hands and swallowed down her nerves. She had never dared ask him this before, but if she was to be his wife maybe he would permit her this one indulgence?

“Would you mind very much if I…brushed your hair?”

He considered her question a moment, then shifted his attention back to the moon overhead. Taking his silence as tacit permission, she shuffled behind him and separated one small section of his hair from the rest. It was heavy in her hands and she sent an uncertain glance his way before running her brush over it in long, even strokes.

“I wonder sometimes…” she said as the movement of her brush settled into a certain rhythm, “what you think about when you stare at the moon so intently?”

He did not reply at first, so she focused on the task at hand instead, carefully separating another section out before running her brush over it. Though he wore his hair long and loose, there were no tangles to snag her bristles. In no time his hair was as soft as silk, shining like starlight in the moon’s cool glow.

“Nothing you need worry about,” he answered in time, his voice holding a faint edge of weariness.

Her brow furrowed in disappointment. She’d hoped he might open up to her, but it seemed he was not ready. Swallowing her disappointment, she moved on to the next section and brushed it until it was as smooth and soft as the others. She hummed as she worked to fill the silence, a happy melody she recalled from when she was younger. It reminded her of all the silly songs she used to sing about Sesshomaru to pass the time when he made her stay behind. Poor Jaken hated the tunes, but he had never seemed to mind them.

The moon’s reflection had nearly disappeared from the pond by the time her brush ran its last pass over his hair. It had taken a little longer than necessary to finish but she hadn’t wanted to rush the experience. Who knew when Sesshomaru would allow her such an indulgence again? She stopped humming the tune she’d been singing and set the brush down next to her.

“There is something you should know.”

His words caught her off guard and she shifted her body so she was kneeling next to him. He turned his head partially towards her and she caught a glimpse of how the muscles around his mouth seemed to tense. She waited, her heart already clenching in anticipation over what this news might be. Was he already married she wondered, like the great Dog Demon was when he met Inuyasha’s mother? She sat with that thought a moment, assessing whether she could ever be okay with the idea of sharing him with someone else.

“When we first met, I used Tenseiga to restore your life.”

His face turned fully towards her now, his eyes gauging her reaction to this news. She sat quietly a moment under his gaze. This wasn’t the news she’d expected. She had always thought he’d used Tenseiga to heal her, never considering for a moment he’d used it to bring her back from the dead.

“Why tell me now?” she wondered.

The knowledge he’d restored her life with Tenseiga didn’t change anything, it merely filled in a blank that had long been left open in her memory. She could remember meeting him of course, being chased, and waking in his arms on the road, but the rest had always been a blur.

“You do not like it when I keep things from you,” he replied.

It wasn’t much of an explanation. He could have told her at any time, so why now? Why did he suddenly wish for her to know?

“How…did I die?”

It seemed an absurd question but she felt compelled to know. It was a morbid curiosity, but for too long there had been gaps in her memory, holes she had never been able to fill on her own. But he could fill them if he only answered her.

“Rin.”

His tone held a note of censure but she stubbornly insisted, saying, “Please tell me?”

He exhaled a low sigh and she noticed the way his hand unclenched from where it had been held in a tight fist.

“Wolves. When I found you, you had been attacked.”

A number of different things suddenly came together all at once. Like her terror upon seeing the wolves at the river that one time. She hadn’t understood then why her body had trembled at the mere sight of them, but it made sense to her now. And she finally had an answer, too, for how she’d ended up on the road where he’d found her. She must have been running to him. Even when they were still strangers she’d known he would protect her. This last thought brought a smile to her lips which seemed to confuse him more than anything.

“What is it?” he pressed.

She shook her head and rested it against his shoulder, taking advantage of the fact that it was no longer encumbered by armour.

“It’s nothing. Only… Thank you for saving me.”

Her words seem to throw him. He went quiet, his eyes focused on the small garden before them instead of the moon overhead.

“You must understand,” he said quietly and she lifted her head from his shoulder, her eyes searching his. “If something were to happen this sword can no longer save you.”

 _I_ can no longer save you. The subtext was there loud and clear. Was this what he had been so concerned about? Was this what had kept him withdrawn from her the entire evening?

She lay her hand reassuringly atop his arm and returned her head to his shoulder, “But you will try your best, and that is all that matters.”

She felt his shoulder relax beneath her cheek as if he had just expelled a weighted sigh. His hand settled over hers where it lay atop his arm, “Do you wish to return to the village?”

There it was. He was offering her the chance to change her mind. If they left now and he returned her to Kaede’s before sunrise nothing would be amiss, but to keep her away a whole night meant something. And it seemed he needed to know that choice meant the same _something_ for her as it did him.

She pitied him in that moment, not an emotion she was used to associating with the unshakeable Lord of the West. To think that such a confession could have dissuaded her, to think her feelings for him were so shallow they could have possibly been swayed by such a revelation. Did he not know her at all?

Lifting her head from his shoulder with a quiet sigh, she retrieved her brush and rose to her feet. Sesshomaru turned, watching her intently as she slid her feet back into the sandals he’d provided for her.

“I’m feeling a bit hungry after all,” she said with a tilt of her head towards the door. His eyes held hers, uncertainty colouring their depths. She smiled, a soft, reassuring gesture, and retreated into the main room. He followed a moment later, quietly closing the doors to the engawa behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the prolonged wait for this chapter. Future updates will likely be on a weekly basis rather than daily on account of my work schedule. Thank you to everyone though for your kudos, comments, and words of support! It's been wonderful hearing your thoughts on each new chapter. I hope to have the next one out for you soon!

Rin regarded the Lord of the West thoughtfully as she chewed over a grilled mushroom. Though he sat by the table where she ate and appeared to any outside observer to be stoic and calm, she knew better. Sesshomaru possessed the spirit of a wanderer. He was not accustomed to spending any length of time indoors, but especially within a human household.

She could remember how during their travels, even on the worst days of rainy season, he would not take shelter inside. He would instead find a large tree for them to stand under, or a dry cave, or occasionally an abandoned temple. She and Jaken would stay warm and dry for the night while he stood guard outside. Even when he visited her at Kaede’s, more often than not they met beyond the barrier-laden border that surrounded the small village instead of in the miko’s hut.

He had told her once that it was because humans were unpredictable and she supposed such an explanation made sense. But looking at him now, knowing him the way she did, she could see the signs were there. There was tension around his mouth that pulled his lips into a slight frown, and a rigidness to his shoulders that did not hint at relaxation. It wasn’t humans that were the problem, it was confinement.

Setting down her utensils, Rin took a long sip of tea from her cup and then lightly cleared her throat. When she spoke his name he turned towards her and she was momentarily struck by how the firelight reflected in his eyes making them appear to glow from within.

“Thank you for tonight,” she said once she found her voice again. “Everything is truly wonderful...”

And it was. Everything about this night had been designed to suit her – from the location, to the hot bath, to the table laden with all of her favourite foods. He had clearly put quite a bit of thought and care into the evening. But how could she possibly enjoy it fully knowing how uneasy he was trapped inside a human home?

His brow rose fractionally, silently prodding her to elaborate on the unspoken “but…” in her tone.

“It’s only… I’m worried about something…,” she confessed. She studied the tea in her cup, gently swirling it around so it would catch the light. “I’m worried about you.”

A fine crease formed between his brows as he drew them together and she rushed to fill the silence, her words halting.

“It’s only… Is this place really okay?”

“You wish to return to the village?” he asked.

“No,” she answered hastily with a wave of her hand, and then more firmly, “No. But I wonder if maybe there is somewhere we can go where _you_ will be more at ease.” 

His eyes widened in a look of shock. Either she was completely off the mark with her evaluation of his level of discomfort, or he was surprised he hadn’t hidden it quite so well as he’d thought. He was quiet a long moment and then a faint smile crossed his lips.

“I sometimes forget how much you see.” The tension eased out of his shoulders and he added, “Do not trouble yourself.”

She rose to her feet and headed for the large shoji doors that separated their room from the inner courtyard. She could feel his eyes on her the entire way, watching her with a mixture of intrigue and curiosity. Her stomach gave an anxious flip as she pushed open the doors, sliding each back as far as it would go. The cool night air rushed in and her hands wrapped around her body to keep out the worst of the chill.

The sky above was cloudless and filled with stars, even more so now that the moon had set beneath the treeline. She was still studying them when she felt his presence behind her. He slid a fur trimmed yellow silk jacket over her shoulders and she snuggled into its warmth. The collar had been lined with rabbit fur and she greedily rubbed her fingers along its downy softness.

His hands settled atop her shoulders and he placed a soft kiss against the back of her head. The tension in the room evaporated with that kiss, escaping through the open door and into the night as if it had never been there at all.

“It’s beautiful, thank you,” she gushed, turning in his arms.

His eyes swept appreciatively over her features and he brushed a few rebellious strands back from her face. There was a reverence in the way his fingertips traced the length of her cheek, and when she smiled up at him she was pleased to see him return the gesture.

“It will be daylight soon…” he said quietly, his tone holding a note of disappointment.

“Might we spend some time star gazing before it arrives? It’s been so long since we last sat under the stars together.”

It would be a happy compromise for them both, she reasoned. They could enjoy the stars together and it would place Sesshomaru back in the natural environment where he was most himself. He didn’t keep her waiting for an answer. His hands took hold of hers and in what felt like an instant the hard tiles of the roof were beneath her feet.

Sesshomaru sat atop the incline of the roof, unbothered by its steep height. She suppressed a shiver and pulled the jacket he’d given her tighter around herself. The faint grey of the predawn sky spoke of the pending arrival of daylight, but above them the stars still shone bright. They had barely an hour before sunrise, but it would be time well spent.

He took hold of her hand, keeping her steady while she navigated the steep roof to take a seat next to him. He tucked her securely against his side with an arm at her waist and wrapped his mokomoko around her shoulders to keep her warm. She used to dream of being this close to him, and of spending hours listening to the sound of his voice as he told her stories. Under Jaken’s constant supervision such moments had been few and far between, but tonight was theirs and their petite chaperon was nowhere to be found. 

Feeling bold, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. She’d never been able to do such a thing before, always prevented by his armour and their unspoken rules of decorum. She was delighted to find his chest was solid beneath the layers of silk that covered it, and warm despite the chilled night air.

Closing her eyes she listened intently and caught the sound of his heart. She’d always imagined it would beat in a slow and even rhythm and was surprised to find this was not true. It drummed faster than a human heart, strong and steady beneath her ear.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” she confessed and reluctantly lifted her head from his chest.

His brow rose in a curious look, “Oh?”

She offered him a shy smile and returned her head to its resting place. The stars spread out ahead of them like a great glittering blanket, seeming to reach to the very ends of the earth. It was a moment she wanted to hold on to forever, and one she knew she would revisit many times over again in her dreams.

“It’s so beautiful up here…” she commented with a wistful sigh. “I’ve missed this.”

His body relaxed beneath her, as if he’d just released a great exhale. Sesshomaru drew his fingers lazily through her hair and the light scrape of his claws against her scalp sent shivers down her spine.

“You prefer sleeping under the stars to the safety of a warm hut?” he asked, sounding amused.

She delighted in the way his voice seemed to echo through his chest and snuggled further into the inviting warmth of his mokomoko.

“I prefer being with you, wherever that might be.”

The seamless glide of his claws through her hair relaxed her the the point where every muscle felt as soft and pliant as melted wax. In the distance the sky was lightening, the grey of twilight melting into shades of mauve and tangerine. As she watched the gradual sunrise her eyelids grew heavy, each blink lasting a few seconds longer than the last. She was quickly losing the fight against the pull of sleep and wrapped her fingers around his lapel to keep herself from ungraciously falling face-first into his lap.

Sesshomaru’s claws stilled as the first sliver of sunlight broke over the horizon and eventually withdrew. Pleased to have at least stayed awake long enough to see sunrise, she sleepily turned her face up towards his. His hand lightly cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes as his thumb slid against the soft edge of her cheekbone.

“Lord Sesshomaru?”

His lips were on hers before the final syllable had even left her mouth. It was all she could do to hold steady, fingers gripping the lapel of his jacket as he gently guided her back until she was resting atop his mokomoko. The fur was supple and warm beneath her and she snuggled into it with a contented smile.

“What do you think about when you stare up at the moon?” she asked him again, sounding breathless between kisses.

He pulled away briefly, his claws lightly tracing the side of her face as he studied her in the morning light.

“These days,” he answered, his voice low and soft, “It’s you.”

His head dipped and his mouth returned to hers, silencing the surprised gasp that left her lips. His claws sunk deep into her hair, and the way his lips mapped the column of her throat sent liquid heat rushing through her veins. The birdsong in the forest, the faint rush of the wind, even the distant roar of the waterfall, all faded into the background until there was only him. In her heart it had only ever been him.

The gentle, insistent pressure of his mouth on hers suggested his earlier restraint was wavering and she wanted so badly for it to waver. She opened her mouth under his and uttered a soft moan when he deepened the kiss. This was what she had longed for during all those months of waiting--to be his wholly and completely, without doubt or reservation.


End file.
